A to Z! Tell Me, What Do You See?
by Miharu Endou
Summary: One-shot collection. E is for Ego. Right now, he didn't know what hurt more; that Mikan was finally in love with someone else, or that Natsume didn't even consider him as a threat. For May Madness 2014.
1. A is for Abs

**A-Z. Tell me, what do you see?**

Miharu Endou

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This is the start of my one-shot collection of stories that are inspired by words starting with a corresponding letter of the alphabet. Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>A: Abs<strong>

**Summary: **His fan girls say that Natsume is beautiful inside and out. Mikan had to learn the hard way that what they said was true. AU

**Request line: **"Oh my god! It's like you're photoshopped!"

**Pairing: **Mikan S. x Natsume H.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to my beloved AoGA family. Without them, I wouldn't be typing right now. These guys are just… _love. _I love you, guys! :D

And, to everyone, have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"Isn't he just dreamy?"<p>

Most of the girls sighed as they watched Natsume Hyuuga pass by. They've been watching him carry one box to another. They weren't supposed to loaf around and ogle. They were supposed to get ready for the school festival!

Mikan, who was near the girls, looked at them and at Natsume in confusion. Sure, he's good looking, but aren't they getting sick of it? They've been seeing him since fourth grade, and by now, they would've already been used to his looks. Well, at least, she was.

Well, it wouldn't be a surprise since he's been her seatmate since she moved to the academy. But, when they were together, she would only see his obnoxious attitude and ego as large as Piyo, the obese-looking chick in the school petting zoo. There wouldn't be a day where she wouldn't want to cut his head off and feed it to the penguins, no, to the hungry mice hiding under the cupboard of the lady robot in the girls' dormitory. He agitated her too much.

"Aren't you guys sick of him yet," Mikan asked.

One of the fan girls looked at her, offended. The fan club president, Sumire, said, "Of course not! Natsume-sama is the epitome of beauty. He's not only beautiful outside, but inside, too, if you're catching my drift."

"No, I'm not catching your-" she raises her hand and make an air quote, "-_drift_."

Sumire was about to give her a lecture, but Natsume passed by again, making the fan girls squeal and sigh in admiration. Natsume ignored them, and when he saw that Mikan was staring at him, he said, "Oi, polka-dots, stop slacking and do your job." Mikan only stuck her tongue out.

When Natsume was out of hearing range, the girls groaned and complained on why Mikan was the only one getting his attention. She wasn't even pretty, they said. Mikan glared at them and said, "I can hear you, you know!"

The shrugged it off. Sumire spoke. "Well, back to the topic. Natsume Hyuuga is a beautiful person. Outside and under."

"Wasn't it supposed to be '_inside and out'?"_

"We know he has a magnificent personality-" *snort* "-But, there's something more beautiful. And, it's under his shirt."

"What? Skin? Don't we all have that?"

Sumire laughed. So did the other fan girls. She patted the brunette's shoulder and said, "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. You and Natsume-sama may be close, but I bet you haven't seen him without his shirt _off_._"_

"I have!"

"When was the last time, hmm?"

Hmm. Mikan saw him a couple of times without his shirt off, but that was way back in elementary. They were high school freshmen now. Sumire laughed more at her silence and said, "Exactly my point. Natsume-sama is a growing boy, Mikan. The things you saw in elementary aren't what it used to be. He's a black belter in Karate and is in the football team. Things are bound to grow."

"Sumire, you sound so gross," Mikan screamed. "Stop putting images in my head!"

"I'm just stating the obvious. And, Mikan, dear, those images…. _Will be so worth it._"

Mikan shook her head to keep the images away, and stood up. She took a box on the floor and said, "Whatever. If you'd excuse me, I'm going to the track and field to help them decorate."

Before she left the gym, she was sure she heard Sumire say, "Gosh. He's practically flaunting his macho-ness in front of her every day. I just don't get it why he does that."

* * *

><p>She placed the box near a bench and went to Natsume and Ruka who were busy painting a table. She took an unused brush, sat beside them and started painting, as well. Natsume clicked his tongue at the way she was painting, and said, "With the way you're painting the table, I doubt anyone's gonna go near it."<p>

He held the hand where she's holding the brush, and guided her, purposely pressing his body on her back. Mikan, of course, was unconscious of the boy's action. Ruka coughed to get their attention and said, "Err, I think Sakura knows how to do it now, Natsume."

The said boy smirked and let go of the girl's hand. But, before he completely let go of her hand, he maneuvered it to make the brush she was holding hit her face, leaving a big blue blot. Mikan glared at him and dropped her brush, staining her uniform, as well.

She stood up and took the brush the boy was holding and smudged it in his arms. She kept on pushing the brush to his arms that it was almost hurting him. Soon, he finally got hold of her hand and forced her to drop the brush. Before they could do more damage, Ruka scolded them.

"Seriously, you two, if you're only gonna play, can you please just stay away from the table? I worked hard in building and painting it."

Natsume was about to say something, but Ruka lifted his hand to stop him and said, "You better save it for later, because with your look right now, I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth would make sense to me. The two of you look like you're going to audition for a part in Avatar. And, I'm not talking about the last airbender."

The two messy students stared at each other as they walked away from Ruka, the surprisingly perfectionist… builder. They, then, both laughed, because what Ruka said was right. They had too much blue in them.

Mikan stood up and decided to go to the faucet to wash the paint off. Natsume decided to go with her. Mikan tried to open the faucet, but it was stuck, so she stared at Natsume and said, "It's stuck."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Seeing that Mikan was almost ready to throw the whole faucet at him, Natsume approached her and tried to loosen it. It wouldn't budge. He took his shoe off and started hitting the faucet with his shoe. Mikan swatted his head and said, "You're not killing a cockroach, Natsume! You're trying to loosen a water faucet."

"Do I have to say what I said a while ago?"

"What?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Mikan hit his head again, and it pissed Natsume off. He placed his hand on the handle and just gorged it out. Water burst out, leaving the both of them soaking wet. He faced her and said, "Done. Look. The paint's wearing off. We all happy? Good. Now, you can stop hitting people in the head."

The girl was soaked, making her uniform cling to her body. Natsume, being the sharp person that he is, saw that Mikan's bra pattern (tch. Stars) was showing. He rolled his eyes at the obliviousness at the girl, and without warning her, he took his polo off, leaving him shirtless.

"Why are you not wearing an undershirt?" Mikan asked.

"Why are you wearing star-patterned bras?" Natsume piped back.

"Touché."

Natsume placed the polo on her shoulder and made sure her bra pattern wouldn't be as visible as it was a short while ago. He backed away when his polo was slowly clinging to her body, too, but to Mikan's advantage, her bra pattern was not visible now.

When he saw that Mikan was just staring blankly, he tried to wave his hand in front of her face and say, "Did your brain malfunction because of the water?"

Her reaction, however, was not what he expected. She suddenly pointed an accusing finger at his torso, and said, "Oh my god! It's like you're photoshopped!"

Even though he knew what she was pointing and looking at, he still followed her gaze. To his abs. He, then, smirked at her and said, "Like what you see, stars?"

"Yes! It's so perfect and gah! It's even glistening!" She lifted both her hands in frustration, and started to walk away, but as she did so, she ranted, "It's so unfair that you get to look like _that _without having to go through the process of becoming a hairy, bloody, moody girl. I had to shave my legs thrice a month when my boobs started growing, and with your endless insults, it's obvious that the growing has already stopped! I look like an elementary student wearing a high school student's uniform! Why is life so unfair! I wouldn't even glisten when I get soaked! I end up looking like a wet cat! I should just hide under a rock and…"

He wanted to listen to her endless rants as she went back to the gym, but he was too busy grinning at the fact that Mikan just admitted that she liked what she saw. His ego is finally getting its well deserved feast.

* * *

><p>"So, where's the fifty bucks you promised us? We rigged the faucet just as we've discussed."<p>

"Here."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah. She said she loved my abs."

"She said that?"

"…no. She said it was perfect. I'll be coming back in case I need assistance again, Yome and Kistunume. This time, I'll give you a hundred."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>So, whatdya think of this first entry? I wanna know! Care to review and tell me what you thought about it?<p>

Oh! And, if you have a request line you want to see in a one-shot here, just tell me, and I'll choose the one that suits the prompt! What about that?

Hihi. A review for me, please? :D


	2. B is for Beach

**A-Z. Tell me, what do you see?**

Miharu Endou

* * *

><p><strong>B: Beach<strong>

**Summary: **"Why the heck are you wearing that?" "Hotaru told me it would make you happy, so I wore it."… "Natsume?" "What?" "Did you just imply that I'm turning you on?"

**Request line: **"Not to brag, but this is the 5th end of the world I've survived." (by JazzyS)

**Genre: **General/ Humor

**Pairing: **Mikan S. x Natsume H.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. :D

**Note: **I was supposed to post this back in June when most of you guys had your summer vacation, but I never got the chance to finish it. This story was inspired by the lovely Clearwater Beach in Florida. The sand and the place is just… wow. Do go there if you have the chance. ;)

**Dedicated to: **Team Applegate Mustachios. We be awesome! And, I would also like to dedicate this to _JazzyS._ Hope you like it! :3

Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"So, it's settled, then. We'll be going to the beach this Saturday. It's probably going to be really hot, so don't forget to bring your sunblock. Don't worry about the beach ball because I still have it with me. Please don't forget to bring what you were assigned to bring. That is all."<p>

As soon as everything was clear, Yuu went down the platform with a huff and sat on his seat beside Hotaru and Nonoko.

Finally, summer time is here. And since its summer, we all know where the teens would want to go to. The beach. Yuu, being the class representative, was in charge of all the planning.

Munching on what looked like crab legs, Hotaru stared at the other students and said, "I still don't get why Iinchou has to be the one to plan this social gathering. As far as I can remember, it's not a part of his job."

Nonoko smiled at her and said, "Well, Iinchou's been our iinchou since we were ten, so everyone listens to him."

"Why not Hyuuga or Nogi? People listen to them all the time."

Yuu scratched his head and said, "It's okay, Hotaru-chan. I'm used to this already, so it's kind of weird if I'm not the one doing it."

Everyone continued chatting with each other, but this time, they sounded louder. Mikan went to Hotaru's table and grinned at her. She said, "You _are _going, right?"

"Iinchou said that _everyone_'s going, so that answers your question," Hotaru said, not even glancing at her.

Mikan pouted at the coldness of her best friend, but she was used to it anyway. But, then, Hotaru suddenly had that evil glint in her eyes. She smirked. Everyone who saw it shivered.

"Do you have a swimsuit with you?" Hotaru smiled.

"Now that you mentioned it, no, I don't."

And then, Hotaru's smirk just grew bigger.

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure about this, Hotaru."<p>

Hotaru shook her head and said, "It looks good on you. And, it's going to make a lot of people happy, especially Hyuuga. Could it be? You don't want to make him happy?"

"That's not true!" Mikan shook her head. "I want him to smile!"

"Okay. That'll stop your anxiety. Are you gonna wear it or not?"

"I will!"

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When everyone was at the meeting place, they started walking to the shore. Most of the students were in their swimwear already, but Mikan was still wearing a yellow summer dress.<p>

Natsume never really wanted to go. Well, he did, but he had soccer practice. That's why he's still a bit confused as to why he's with his class right now.

Oh yeah. Ruka _begged _him to go with them. He still has no idea why his best friend did that, but he'll surely find out soon. Natsume only planned to stay for a while. He'll have a short dip in the water, or maybe bask in the sun for a while, and then he's off to school to sweat his ass off. Yes. He'll only stay for a while.

He was wearing a white v-neck shirt and black and white board shorts. He walked beside the girl in the yellow summer dress. She looked awfully bubbly today. He swears that he can see her taking a peak at him every once in a while. Something's up and he doesn't like the feeling of it.

She stared at him and grinned. She said, "Will you be staying with us today, Natsume?"

There she goes again with the first name basis. She didn't even bother using a honorific. He tried to stay calm and said, "No, little girl. I have soccer practice in the afternoon. I'll only be staying 'til lunch."

"Aww." The girl pouted. "But, you _are _going to swim, right?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends if I want to or not."

"You have to swim, okay? You're going with me, okay?"

"You're not the boss of me, polka."

"But you're gonna listen anyway." And he never denied it.

As soon as they reached the beach, most of the students started running towards the water. The others prepared their spot in the beach, and the rest played beach volleyball.

Mikan excused herself from the others to change. Natsume sat down on the mat while waiting for her. As soon as Mikan was out of the dressing room, Natsume almost dropped the can of coke in his hand.

WHAT THE FREAKIN' FUCK.

Mikan, who took off her summer dress, was now wearing a polka-dotted, baby blue bikini top and a short frilly skirt. As soon as Mikan saw Natsume staring at her, she waved at him happily.

Natsume practically sprinted his way to her. He glared at her outfit and said, "What the fuck is that?"

"This," Mikan stared at her outfit. "If my memory serves me right, is a swimsuit."

"I know what that is, polka. I'm not dumb."

"Then, why did you ask?" Mikan raised her brow. "And, don't call me that, you pervert!"

"Men wouldn't be perverts if women like you wouldn't wear stuff like _that,_" he mumbled bitterly.

Mikan barely caught what he said. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Why the heck are you wearing that?"

"Hotaru told me that it would make you happy, so I wore it." She smiled.

He thinks he just saw her dimple. He cringed at the adorableness of this girl. Mikan held his hand and started dragging him to the shore. Natsume stopped her. He said, "Where are you bringing me?"

"The water. Where else?"

"Who told you I'm swimming?" He shook her hand off his.

She took his hand back and clenched it. "I did," she said.

Natsume sighed and let go of her hand again. This girl is driving him insane. He, then, started taking his shirt off. Mikan tried to stop him. She said, "W-what are you doing? People are staring at you! We don't want your fangirls to ravish you! Look, you're inviting new girls to drool over you!"

"Relax. I'm only taking my shirt off. You're not going there wearing only _that. _Wear this," he handed her his shirt. "It's long enough to cover you."

"Am I that hideous, Natsume?"

_No, you're not. I'm just trying to save you from a man's raging hormones, _he wanted to say. But, he just shrugged and said, "You're not."

When Mikan didn't say anything, he waited for her to wear his shirt. It reached past her thighs, and looked really loose, but it was better than being bare. Mikan reached the water and started running like an idiot.

Looks like the shirt didn't serve its purpose. The white shirt was now soaking wet and was now see-through. Most of the boys who saw her stared at her like sick perverts. He wasn't surprised at the reaction.

He glared and hissed at them. Some looked away in fear, but some idiots didn't. He pointed at Mikan while she was looking away, and mouthed '_mine'_. He showed a couple of boys the finger when they howled like wolves when she passed by. This is the reason why he hated the beach.

Natsume groaned. This definitely wasn't his day. He pulled the girl away from the water and dragged her to the class' spot where his bag was. He let go of her hand and started rummaging through his stuff while murmuring every incoherent word he knows.

"Watch your words, mister," Mikan said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He stood up, his soccer jersey in his hand. "Take my shirt off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, woman."

Mikan covered her body with her arms defensively and said, "And, why would I do that?"

"Would you like me to take it off for you, then?"

Mikan immediately took her (his actually) shirt off and threw it to him. "Why are you such a bully?"

"Why are you so oblivious?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan bit her lip, afraid that she might have made Natsume angry.

"_That," _Natsume pointed her lip. "And, everything else you do, you don't know what effect it has on other people, especially on men. Stop biting your lip all the time. It makes them want to kiss you. You're naivety is what makes boys go near you all the time."

"My naivety?"

"Yes, polka, you're naivety." Natsume sat on the beach mat and patted the spot beside him to make Mikan sit. She did. "All your simple childish acts, people don't see it the way you do. Most of the boys in our class are going through a _phase, _if I must use that term. They see everything in a whole new different perspective. Every simple thing girls do, boys have a different interpretation. Are you following so far?"

Mikan slowly nodded her head. He continued. "Let's face it, you're… you're… you're not the… you're not the _ugliest _girl in class. You're a growing kid, so yeah; things are changing physically, if you know what I mean. Boys are aware of that. I'm a boy, if you haven't noticed. You hold my hand all the time, call me 'Natsume' like it's nothing, do stuff you're not supposed to do, and show me _this," _he pointed her swimsuit. "You don't know what to do with people, especially boys my age. You're oblivious of your surroundings. You don't know how to read the mood."

He waited for her to talk. She wasn't looking at him at first, but when she looked him in the eye, he was surprised to see her grinning.

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Did you just _imply_ that I'm turning you on?"

What the hell? Was the heat of the sun getting to his head, or did he just hear Mikan say what he thinks she just said?

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "What."

Mikan grinned some more and said, "I'm turning you on, that's what."

Oh you have got to be kidding me. This girl knows that a man can be turned on, but she's too oblivious to know that her _obliviousness _is what turns them on. Natsume wanted to make a good retort, something that will bring back his pride and win this conversation.

He sat up straight, looked her in the eye and said, "Me? Turned on by you? You've got to be kidding me. Not to brag, but this is the 5th end of the world I've survived."

"Eh," Mikan said, obviously confused.

Smooth move, survivor. Well, at least he got the topic off her head. He glared at her and said, "Just wear the damn jersey."

Mikan wore the jersey, and stood up. She grinned at him some more and said, "Happy?"

Natsume covered his face in frustration and groaned. He glared at her and said, "No, not at all," before pulling her hand roughly to him.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga?"<p>

"Yes, coach."

"Why is your jersey ripped apart?"

"I… ripped it off my… girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I never knew you had one, Hyuuga."

"I just got her a while ago."

"Oh. Okay. Congrats."

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

><p>LOL. Awkward conversation at the end. Hope you liked it!<p> 


	3. C is for Cow

**A-Z. Tell me, what do you see?**

Miharu Endou

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>I know, it took me a while to update external hard drive (the home of all my fics) passed away a couple of months ago. So, I had to start from scratch. This particular fic kind of lost its track, but I still wanted to finish it, so here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>C: Cows<strong>

**Request line:**"There may not be a mad cow there, but there's definitely one here."

**Pairing:**Sumire S. x Koko Y.

**Genre:**Humor/Romance

**Rating:**T for Language

**Dedication:**To the people who still read my stuff even if I haven't updated in a while. Your reviews, favorites and follows really made me smile!

And, to everyone, have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"Gone! <em>It's gone<em>!"

Sumire rummaged through her things after dumping it all on the table. She checked her pants pockets and turned around a couple of times, an action similar to a dog trying to catch its tail.

To no avail, what she was looking for was still missing. She whined, "My Hey!AraTUNews concert ticket is missing! _It's missing_!"

Most of the people in the living room winced at the sound of her shrill voice, and Ruka whispered something about Sumire and "the habit of repeating words".

Natsume—who owned the house they're currently at—was the least bit pleased. Sumire was blocking their view of the television. He kicked the table where her things were to shoo her away, but she was too busy grieving for the loss of her concert ticket. In rare instances, Natsume hated getting ignored. This was one of the instances.

His lips twitched, a sneer threatening to grace them with its presence. "No one give's a bat's shit about your hey-aragunus concert tickets."

She tried to correct him. "It's Hey!AraTUNe-"

"Again, I don't give a shit." He said. "So, get your ass off our faces because some of us are trying to finish our homework the old bat gave us."

Just then, the news anchor said, "Yes folks, this is what we've all been waiting forAfter a year of hiatus, one of the most famous boy bands in Asia is back! Yes, Hey!AraTUNews is back with the most-awaited concert of the year! Hurry and get your tickets. They're running out!"

Sumire sobbed once more, this time banging her head on the table. When she lifted her head off the table, some of her things got stuck on her forehead. Koko snickered, but immediately stopped when she glared at him.

Natsume wasn't the only one who was getting pissed off. Hotaru stood up from her seat and pushed Sumire to the floor. She glared at the girl and said, "If you don't stop whining, I will have my men kidnap you and lock you up in a sealed crate."

That shut her up…_for now. _So, since the permed girl was quiet, they decided to listen to the news once more. You see, their Journalism class gave them a long-term homework to record news on the TV everyday for three months. They were on their last day of news, and they wanted to get it over with.

When most of them were starting to get engrossed with the news, Sumire started sobbing again. Natsume threw his pen at her head and said, "Shut the _fuck _up, Shouda. You sound like a dying cow."

"Natsume, stop being mean to Sumire. She just lost her Hey-aragunus concert ticket." Mikan then faced Sumire and said, "That's a weird name for a band though."

"It's Hey!AraTUNews!"

Koko snickered and said, "Last time I heard, people use eyes, not their _mouths,_ to find things. Though yours is big enough that it actually might work."

"Shut up," Sumire said.

Koko grinned at her and made kissy-faces. "I love you, too, sweetie."

Mikan stared at them admiringly, not getting the sarcasm in Koko's voice. "Aren't you guys just sweet? You should be like that to me, Natsume."

"I'm always sarcastic to you," Natsume said, his eyes still on the television. Mikan threw a crumpled paper at him, but it missed. Natsume snorted.

"You guys are heartless," Sumire said, slumping down on the floor. "Here I am, crying my heart out for the lost concert ticket, and there you guys are, ignoring me. And I'm actually starting to question why I'm dating this idiot." She threw a pen in Koko's direction.

Koko caught it easily and grinned at her. "It's 'cause I'm the most amazing guy in the world! No offense to the other guys here, but it's true."

Ruka shook his head, laughing, while Natsume just snorted and whispered, "Keep telling yourself that and it might actually come true."

"Don't be mean, Natsume," Mikan whispered back, pinching his arm.

Natsume glared at the girl beside him, but almost growled when Sumire started howling again.  
>"Shut the fuck up."<p>

"I'm not gonna stop until I get my concert ticket back!" Sumire then stood up and pointed her finger accusingly at her friends. "Alright. I know one of you hid it. Who took it? Give it to me now!"

Hotaru looked up from her laptop and glared at the girl in front of her. "Don't point your finger at me. How rude."

Just as Sumire was about to scream at them, Natsume increased the volume of the television to its fullest volume.

"…_no mad cow here. Beef is safe to eat…"_

"There may not be a mad cow there, but there's definitely one here," Natsume said, looking pointedly at Sumire.

Koko crawled to Ruka's side and said, "You're good with animals, Ruka. Can't you control her?"

"She's not an animal, Koko," Ruka said, smiling at him, amused. "Besides, she's your girlfriend, not mine."

"Aww man." Koko got out of his seat and clasped his hand on his girlfriend's mouth. "Please shut up. You're pissing Natsume and Hotaru off. I don't want more bruises."

Sumire bit his hand and held him by his shirt collar. "You'll get more bruises if you don't help me get my ticket back!"

Just when Sumire was about to hit Koko, Mikan pointed at Sumire's waist area. "Hey, what's that pink thing on your belt, permy?"

"What?" Sumire looked at her belt and gasped. She then started to take it off.

Natsume closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, looking disgusted. "Can you not do that in front of us? Geez."

After taking her belt off, Sumire peeled the pink paper off her belt and squealed. "My Hey!AraTUNews ticket!"

"Why was your concert ticket stuck on your belt?" Hotaru looked at Sumire calmly, but Ruka saw how balled up Hotaru's fist was.

Sumire laughed sheepishly. "Well, I didn't want to lose it and since I _always _wear this belt… yeah."

Hotaru then took her idiot gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Sumire. "Surely you wouldn't mind me doing this to you since you disrupted us from doing our project, right?"

Before Sumire could even say anything, Hotaru shot her, leaving Sumire unconscious. Hotaru then stared at Koko and said, "You're welcome."

Koko immediately looked away and went to Sumire's spot to move her. He never looked at Hotaru the whole day in fear of getting shot, as well.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p>

How about a review? hohoho


	4. D is for Dairy Queen

**A-Z. Tell me, what do you see?**

Miharu Endou

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All recognizable characters belong to Higuchi Tachibana. No copyright infringement intended.

**D: Dairy Queen**

**Pairing:**Sumire S. x Koko Y.

**Genre:**Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T for Language

**Dedication:**To those who haven't stopped waiting.

And, to everyone, have fun reading!

**Note: **I don't know if it's just me, but my FFN notifications seem to go straight to spam. I'm trying to change that, but if I haven't replied to your reviews, that probably because I haven't been notified. I'm sorry!

* * *

><p>"I love you, too."<p>

The room went eerily quiet when Kokoroyomi, grinning widely as usual, said those four words out of the blue. Everyone's heads turned to his direction, either in shock or in concern.

He was smiling, his eyes filled with mirth and sincerity. Sumire, whose back was turned to him, seemed tense to tense. He grin widened when he noticed Sumire's uneasiness and once more said, "I love you, too, Sumire."

Sumire said nothing, but she was visibly twitching, obviously irked. Koko suddenly laughed. "That's not what you thought a while ago."

"Get out of my head, you idiot!" Sumire shouted, finally facing the guy behind her.

Koko just smiled more and said, "I love you."

Sumire stood up and grabbed Koko's hand and dragged him outside the room and slammed the door shut, stopping anyone who wanted to eavesdrop.

No one really knew what the two talked about outside the classroom, but a few days later when Koko and Sumire entered the room holding hands, it didn't really matter anymore. Even if they didn't tell them, they knew.

It's been more than three months since Koko's impromptu confession, and so far, the two have seemed as in love as ever. Not that Sumire ever said she loved him out loud.

The two would always go out, sometimes with their friends, most times just the two of them. But even if the two were dating, Koko has never really treated Sumire with anything _ever_.

At first, Sumire didn't mind. She had enough money to buy herself anything she wanted and she was too proud to ask anything from Koko. She just wished he'd show some 'I'm-your-boyfriend-let-me-buy-you-stuff' to her.

So, she started leaving hints. When they'd go out and she sees something she likes, she'd point it to Koko and say, "Doesn't that look nice?"

Koko would only reply, "Buy it then."

After a few weeks of leaving subtle hints, Sumire was at her wits' end. She was starting to think Koko didn't have a romantic bone in his body. He was a bloody mind reader! He was supposed to know what she wanted!

Feeling hot-headed, she stopped by Dairy Queen and pointed it to Koko.

"Oi," she said, nodding her head to the direction of the ice cream store.

"What?" Koko was grinning.

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"Your point is...?"

"Don't I at least have the privilege to be treated by you at Dairy Queen? A dilly bar would do!"

Koko looked at the store for a while, before looking at her again. "Sumire, I'm a boyfriend, not a coupon."

At that point, Sumire finally lost her patience. She glared at him. "Fine! I don't need a fucking ice cream, anyway!" She then turned around to walk away.

She was livid. Mikan always got free ice cream and howalons from Natsume. Koko wouldn't even give her a piece of gum unless she asked for it.

Sumire sat on a bench near the fountain in Central Town and sulked. She loved Koko, but the guy could be so insensitive and unromantic sometimes! It wasn't about buying her material things. She could afford a freaking dilly bar on her own. She just wanted him to be sweet and offer to buy it for her. What did she have to do to make him understand that?

"Your face is so scary like that."

Koko was standing in front of her, one of his hands behind him. She glared at him. "If you're here to insult me, get out of my face, because I swear to God, Koko, I will punch you."

Koko merely laughed. She glared at him even more. She stood up to walk away, but Koko stopped her and handed her a Blizzard cup. Choco Cherry Love. Her favorite.

She merely stared at it. Koko moved it closer to her and said, "It's for you."

"I don't want it."

Koko took Sumire's hand and placed the Blizzard cup. He sat down on the bench and patted the space next to him. Sumire looked sourly at him before eventually sitting down beside him.

Koko stared at the tree near the fountain. "I'm your boyfriend. I'd be very happy if I find out you rely on me. I can read minds, but I'm still a 16-year old boy. I can be ignorant at times, and those 'subtle' hints you've been throwing could pass by me because I didn't think it mattered."

Sumire stayed quiet, but she finally started eating her ice cream. Koko smiled. "I want to have a normal relationship where you would tell me things, even if you think I already know it because I can read your mind. I want you to tell me what's on your mind. I want you to tell me if you want me to buy you something, because I will. I want you to rely on me and trust me enough to tell me what you want and what you feel."

"Okay," Sumire nodded her head and handed him her ice cream. Koko happily took it and ate a scoop. He gave the cup back after.

"Are we good, then?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Koko stood up and offered his hand. Sumire stood up and intertwined her hands with his. The two started walking around again.

Her eyes were staring straight ahead, but she tilted her head to his side and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the fluff. It's just that I really imagined Koko confessing to Sumire that way. Hehe. Hope you liked it!<p> 


	5. E is for Ego

**A-Z. Tell me, what do you see?**

Miharu Endou

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All recognizable characters belong to Higuchi Tachibana. No copyright infringement intended.

**Note: **I wrote this on a whim because I've been re-reading the manga and I have so much feels for Yuu. Haha.

**E: Ego**

**Pairing:**Implied Yuu x Mikan, implied Natsume x Mikan

**Genre:**Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:**K+

**Dedication:**To those who have loved without asking for anything in return.

And, to everyone, have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Natsume and Ruka have obviously been pining for Mikan for a while now, but no one really noticed the way he stood beside her, obviously as in love with her as those two other boys.<p>

No one really thought he was in love with her. After all, he was the class president. He's only kind to her because it's his job to look after his classmates.

They were all wrong. He was the first one to probably fall in love with her anyway. It wasn't fair. He was one of her first friends, one of the few people who were nice to her from the very start. He was there when she needed her, and he supported her and believed in her.

He would feel himself smile when Mikan was around him. She would say the most ridiculous things, and sometimes, they're so ridiculous, they make sense. She was unexpectedly deep and witty. She was a big ball of positive energy and one of the kindest and purest people he met. She has a beautiful smile and an equally beautiful heart. He didn't realize he was falling for until he fell for her, hard.

At first, he didn't really mind that no one noticed or cared. He was content to be by her side, helping her as much as he could. It never really mattered to him that she never noticed his feelings, as long as she'll always be near him.

He started to feel insecure when Natsume and Ruka fell for her, too. Whenever Mikan was around other guys, Natsume (and Ruka, to some extent) would have that overly possessive look. They would glare at the man until he walks away from Mikan. But with him, they wouldn't even make a fuss.

Right now, he didn't know what hurt more; that Mikan was finally in love with someone else, or that Natsume didn't even consider him as a threat.

It was a huge blow to his ego, and he didn't really have much. Maybe that was the reason Mikan didn't fall in love with him; he had too little ego.

* * *

><p>It just felt wrong to stretch it, so I decided to end it at that. A bit short, but... yeah. Haha.<p> 


End file.
